


The Barest Glance

by phoenixjustice



Series: Other Side [2]
Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Other Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 other timeline where Sawyer and Miles are cops and work together. Part Two in the Other Side series.</p><p>A chance meeting for James Ford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barest Glance

He sighs, stretching; he was on his way to help Miles book a DUI. Well, actually he was just there to watch, as he tended to do (which would make Miles give him a dirty look and he would ignore it, like usual.)

He passes by the front desk, which was being manned by a lovely blonde woman (who also looked about 8 months pregnant or so), and waves at her, grinning cheekily. She blushes prettily and he continues on his way, amused.

Walking down one of the hallways of the Station, he doesn't pay as much attention to his surroundings as he should and he bumps into someone as he passes around a corner.

"Ow! Shit!" he swears loudly.

"Sorry," comes a mutter in his general direction.

He glances up to see a man walking in the direction that James had just come from; he looked fairly tall and fit, with short brown hair, wearing a black suit that looked a bit rumpled (as if he had put it on in a hurry.) James tilts his head a bit.

Not to mention he had a nice ass.

"If you've had your fill of homoerotic ogling," came a voice from behind him. It was Miles."then you can go; I finished booking the DUI already; names Christian Shephard, some kind of doctor or something. That guy who you were just so blatantly staring at, is his son, Jack Shephard. He posted bail for his old man."

"Jack, huh..." James mused.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: Well! That was fun to write! Next one might have Sawyer/James meeting Jack. Who knows! (Well, okay, I do, but that's besides the point...you mean that IS the point...whoops! XD)

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
